


A Puzzle with its Final Piece

by ViolettNightfury



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I'm Going to Hell, Multi, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettNightfury/pseuds/ViolettNightfury
Summary: "[...] Ravka was the closest you could get to paradise back then. A lowly farm didn't do any good if you wanted to have a life at the time. So imagine his surprise when young Michail Fahey  found out he was accepted at a college there."Oh, how the Fates interweave with each other.
Kudos: 1





	A Puzzle with its Final Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost sixty years ago, Michail Fahey left for Ravka.
> 
> When Fate sets up a strange path for him, only the ones in the future will be able find the pieces to the little puzzle of him and his family.
> 
> So let's learn some history:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup dear reader.?,!  
> Explain time! 
> 
> So u may've noticed the tags and the Then in the title, this story takes place in two different time zones, Then: is about how the present came to be. Now: is going to be the present.  
> Just for a heads up!

"Michail!", the boy, no more than seventeen, heard his mother shout.

He put his pencil aside and moved towards the stairs. As he made his way down he called back. "Yes, Ma?"

His mother, Maradi, stood in the doorway smiling down at an open letter. When she saw him only a few feet away from him, she handed him the paper.

Michail scanned the letter in record time. His wide eyes found his mother's smiling face.

His voice was full of disbelief. "I will be on my way to the harbor tomorrow."  
A smile spread across his face.

If, sixty years later, you ever saw a picture of him, you'd recognize the features of a particular sharpshooter.

Maradi cupped her son's cheek. Her hand was soft against his skin, she smiled lovingly.  
Maradi. Named after the Saint of Love.

 _And how fitting the name is,_ her son found himself thinking in moments like this. _Endless love. For my Father, the Farm, her friends, me._

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"You will do great things there, my son, I can feel it. You will make me proud and you father as well.", she glanced towards a door at the very end of a corridor.

Michail's face softened.

His father had been ill for quite some time now, the medicine was too expensive for them, so they had to fire some of their workers.  
Most of them still came though. They all loved the farm and the Fahey Family has been nothing if not generous.

They would help in every way they could.

The teen bit his lip.

"Maybe I should stay. I can take an apprenticeship down in the village, I can ask around a bit. We could use the extra money and college is not needed for a farm life anyway.", his words spoke a sad truth.

College was great. He would get the education his mind was frantically searching for.

But a lowly farm boy just had no use of it. The villagers often complained.

His mother laughed and let her hand fall from his face.  
"Never say that, my love. You are going to Ravka, _Ravka,_ you hear! Such an opportunity. Many boys would kneel before you to just sail with you there."

Maradi was, of course, right. To get accepted to a college in not just any country, but in Ravka!

His friends would be red of jealousy if they all weren't trying their luck in Kerch.

Only one remained. And in good old lover-boy fashion, he had to confess his love before she, too, found her luck.

Something must have shown on his face, because Maradi gently ushered him out the door.

She smiled at her only child. "Go, son. Go, before time gets ahead of you."

And on he went.

* * *

Michail ran into the village. He greeted everyone he crossed paths with with a smile, only to get a nod or frown in return.

He didn't care, though, all he did was run ahead.

Michail stopped in front of a small hut and knocked at the door. A girl his age opened only seconds later and tackled him into a hug.

"Micha!", she squealed, happiness all over her voice. "I am so happy for you! I knew you would make it, you are so smart after all, if anyone in this medieval place deserves to go to Ravka, it's you!"

Michail's eyebrows shot up.

"The letter arrived hardly an hour ago, how were you already aware?" 

Yeva stepped back and crossed her arms. "You'd think we have not known each other since we were young."

Michail was hardly listening to her rant. He was entranced by her beauty everytime he saw her.

But this would be the last in a long time he'd be able to see Yeva's red locks curl around her shoulders, or her dark eyes lighting up with laughter. The corners of his mouth turned downwards. 

_It is now or never_ , he thought with confidence.

He cleared his throat and stopped her seemingly endless talk.

"Yeva...would you care for a walk?" 

Said girl raised an eyebrow, but just told him to wait until she wore the right shoes. So he waited. 

"So, how is your father?", Yeva asked as she put on her shoes. "I heard his fever has sunken last week?"

She and Michail started and walking, the boy bit his lip. Something he seemed to do every so often today. 

"He has gotten better. But every medic we get gives us another prescription and Ma and I don't want to waste money on useless liquid and pills again. Da was strongly against it as well."

Yeva frowned but didn't comment.

They walked a few miles before stopping by a tree. An apple tree. If you looked closely you would be able to see _M &Y_ carved into it. 

_Not in a heart_ , Michail's mind sufficed.

He cleared his throat to get Yeva's attention. The girl turned towards him, an ever present smile on her face.

Michail cleared his throat again, this time a little harder. 

"Everything alright, Micha?", the pretty girl asked, voice lazed with worry. 

He held up a hand and coughed a few times. "You don't have to worry, I just..."

Wothout missing a beat he took her hands in his.

"Yeva.", he started and promptly stopped to rearrange his thoughts. "Yeva, lovely Yeva. We have known each other for so long, know almost everything about the other, but now I have to confess that I have kept but one secret from you."

Yeva smiled up at him, a her cheeks darkening. "I have a feeling I know what you want to tell me. Do you want to continue or shall we skip to the part in which I tell you 'I love you too'?" 

Red was creeping up Michail's neck. He just stood there with an open mouth, gaping at the love of his life.

Yeva, apparently, got tired of all the staring and decided to take the reins. 

She stood on her toes and leaned in, giving Michail a quick peck on the lips. Then she stared into his grey eyes.

"I know you will be away for a long time, but I will wait for your as long as I can. My heart belongs to you, never you forget that.", with that she stepped back, both om them gazing into each other's eyes for a moment longer. 

Then they parted ways. 

Michail felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders and he was smiling all the way back home. Thinking he knew about his all too promising future.

Little did he know, his plans would take a different turn. 

Yeva went home with a heavy heart. She didn't lie, she would never dare to. 

_As long as I can...,_ tears came to her eyes.

And so she went to her room, taking out another dress from her closet and putting it in an open suitcase. Her family was moving.

They wanted to go to the Wandering Isle. 

Yeva never complained. 

She would write letters to him, to let him know about her new whereabouts. Hopefully he will still love her all the same.

* * *

The next day was full of farewells. 

It would seem sad if Michail wasn't so excited.

Ravka. A dream come true for him, never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined being accepted at a school there.

The boat was waiting at the harbor for him. After a last hug from his mother, who had tears of joy in her eyes, he was finally able to set sail.

"Micha!", Yeva ran towards the boat, missing him by bare seconds.

Michail's eyes widened. He couldn't turn back, not now. 

"Yeva...", he called back instead, in a silent plea.

A silent tear ran down her flawless face. "Micha, I love you! Do you understand, Michail Fahey?! My heart has been claimed and it shall weep until you return! Be safe, return to me!"

The ship drifted out further onto the True Sea, his voice was barely strong enough to answer.

"I will! Just wait for me, here on this shore, I will return!", he called with a tight throat.

And on his way he was, a promising future ahead of him. If only destiny would agree with his plans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Ya'll remember that One Shot with Jesper and Kaz being related and how I ended the last part with a backstory? 
> 
> I'm giving it to you! It'll switch between the backstory and the present.  
> I am intending it to be 8 chapter, might be 10 tho we'll see!


End file.
